Amigos o Enemigos
by kairi-Sparda
Summary: Sai conoce a Hinata y al parecer comienza a sentir algo por ella, Hinata se entera de la relación de Naruto y Sakura, Sasuke derrota a Itachi pero que mal herido, Hinata lo enceuntra y decide cuidarlo . Nuevo fic xD SaihinaSasu xD -Sin terminar D:-
1. Chapter 1

Amigos y Enemigos

Amigos y Enemigos.

**Pues este es un fic que se me ocurrio platicando con una amiga xD **

**Es sobre una de las parejas que me encanta mucho :3 **

**Pero habrá uno que otro problemilla por ahí jojoto xD**

**Espero les guste: 3 **

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto (ojala sasuke fuera mió buaaaaaa T-T xD)**

**PD: Cambien un poquito la historia para adaptarla U, espero y aún así sea de su agrado :3 **

**Capitulo 1**

-¡Sai!, ¡¿Cómo que estoy gorda?!- gritó Sakura mientras trataba de golpear a Sai, esté había seguido sus consejo y el de Naruto para poder poner apodos a los demás deacuerdo a sus características físicas, al parecer no fue buena idea.

-Sakura-chan, detente- suplicaba Naruto sosteniéndola, -ya es tarde tenemos que ir a reunirnos con Kiba y los demás- Sakura se calmo, era verdad, tenían que llegar a una reunión.

Después de unos cuantos gritos, y golpes más, llegaron a su destino.

-¡A ya se habían tardado!- les decía Kiba mientras saludaba, Hinata y Shino permanecían en silencio, Hinata tenía una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

--

Sasuke acababa de derrotar a Itachi, su hermano, por desgracia la batalla lo dejo peor de lo que pensó, estaba recostado en el césped mirando las nubes pasar por el cielo azul, después de su enfrentamiento, la enorme explosión que provoco su chacra lo lanzó lejos del campo de batalla.

Tenía muchas heridas por todo el cuerpo, perdía mucha sangre a cada minuto, sostuvo su estomago al sentir un dolor punzante, sabía que moriría, así que siguió mirando el cielo.

-Al fin he cumplido con mi venganza- dijo suavemente mientras sostenía su estomago por el dolor que sentía.

-Desearia saber que haré ahora- dijo con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios, era verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabia que haría, no creyó llegar hasta ese punto.

Escupió mas sangre y volvió a mirar el cielo.

-Tal vez no salga de esta- dijo suavemente y cerró los ojos.

--

Sai, Sakura y Naruto iban en camino, Naruto como siempre comennzo a saltar y a agitar la mano saludando, y luego emprendió la carrera asía ellos.

-Pensé que nunca llegarían- le dijo Kiba a Naruto cuando llego con ellos.

-Lo sentimos- dijo Naruto rascandose la nuca y con una gota en su cabeza.

-La Kiba, Shino, Hinata- saludo Sakura en cuanto estuvo frente de ellos.

-Hola- dijo Sai con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Todos los del equipo ocho lo miraron en extrañeza.

-A es verdad- dijo Sakura. –El es nuestro nuevo compañero de equipo, su nombre es Sai- dijo mientras Sai sonreía de nuevo.

Kiba y Shino aun no decían nada, Hinata parapeto unos instantes, luego sonrió dulce mente

-Hola, Sai-san, m-mi nombre es Hinata Hyugga, e-es un justo conocerte- dijo y sonrió mientras un pequeño sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

Sai la miró, para el Hinata era muy linda, sus ojos de un color opalino, el dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas, su sonrisa y su cabello largo que caía con gracia por su cara y espalda.

Un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, el cual era muy notorio debido a la palidez de su piel.

-El Gusto es mío hermosura- dijo Sai, al parecer había descubierto que a las mujeres no les gusta que les digan la verdad sobre su físico, pero con Hinata era la verdad, lo había dicho con toda sinceridad.

Hinata se sonrojo por completo, como tomate, mientras decía un leve "Arigatou", por el cumplido de Sai.

Sai le sonrió .

Todos miraron extrañados la escena.

Naruto codeo a Sai.

-Je, ya decía que conocerías a alguien- le dijo por lo bajo, Sai solo sonrió y su sonrojo aumento un poco más.

-Así como yo y Sakura- dijo mientras abrazaba a Sakura asía el y de robaba un beso. Esta por demás decir que todos pusieron cara de asombro, incluso Sai, aunque el solo se inmuto un poco.

Hinata no podía creerlo, pero por dentro sabia que algún día esto pasaría.

-M-me alegro por u-ustedes N-Naruto-kun- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Naruto le sonrió y la abrazo causando que el rostro de Hinata tuviera un simpático color rojo.

-Gracias Hinata-chan- le dijo, Hinata sintió y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

Sai se dio cuenta, algo lastimo a Hinata y talvez de dio cuenta de que.

-P-perdón chicos- dijo suavemente –P-pero no me siento bien, s-será mejor que r-regrese a casa- y diciendo esto se alejo caminando. Kiba iba a ir detrás de ella, pero Sai se le adelantó. Se acerco caminado, por no decir corriendo asía ella y camino a su lado.

Los demás miraban como Kiba se lamentaba por lo que le paso, dejo ir su oportunidad de estar con Hinata. Naruto y Sakura se miraron y sonrieron.

Sai caminaba al lado de Hinata, había un silencio incomodo, así que decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Te gusta Naruto?- preguntó sin mas, tal vez debería leer algunos libro sobre sutiliza e imprudencia.

Hinata se detuvo, y bajo la mirada, Sai se dio cuenta y se paro delante de ella, esperando una respuesta.

-Etto... yo...- dijo pero se detuvo.

-¿Escuchó eso Sai-san?- dijo mirando hacía si derecha, donde se encontraba un espeso bosque.

Sai negó, estaba por preguntar algo cuando Hinata comenzó a correr asía esa dirección, Sai no tuvo mas remedio que seguirla.

-Si-siento el Chacra de alguien, p-pero es muy débil- dijo mientras saltaba por las ramas.

Sai no dijo nada, igualmente sentía el chacra de alguien.

Entonces Hinata se detuvo en seco, tal vez era peligroso, Sai se paro al lado de ella, Hinata activo su Byakugan y rastreó el lugar, entonces diviso a alguien en el suelo.

-Haya hay alguien- dijo señalando un punto asía el frente, Sai asintió y los dos fueron lentamente hasta el lugar.

Hinata se acerco más al lugar, seguida por Sai, Hinata mantenía su mano en su porta kunais por si algo pasaba, entonces se percató de quien era la persona que estaba en el suelo.

-U-Uchiha-san- dijo sorprendida mientras se acercaba a Sasuke que un mantenía sus ojos cerrados, estaba semiinconsciente.

Sai se sorprendió por completo, era Uchiha Sasuke, se dio cuenta de todas las heridas que tenía por el cuerpo, y en el charco de sangre en el que estaba, al parecer no estaba en buenas condiciones.

Hinata miro a Sasuke de arriba a abajo, estaba muy lastimado y sus heridas no dejaban de sangrar, se arrodillo y colocó su cabeza en su regazo, estaba asustada, Sasuke se veía en muy mal estado y al parecer aun no se percataba de su presencia.

-U-Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san- lo llamaba insistentemente, Sasuke escuchaba su nombro muy lejano, casi como un susurro, peor como pudo abrió lo ojos lentamente, viendo la imagen borrosa de Hinata.

-¿Quién-quien eres?- dijo débil y forzada mente.

Hinata lo cayó con uno de sus dedos, indicándole que no hablara.

-Pr-prometo que te pondrás bien- le dijo sonriendo. –A-así que no te e-esfuerces mucho- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa. –D-descansa-

Sasuke sonrío, creyó que estaba en el cielo, ya que ella le parecía un ángel, así que obedeció y cerró los ojos.

Sai frunció el seño, pero era casi imperceptible, sentí algo raro dentro de el por la forma en como Hinata miraba y trataba a Sasuke.

-S-Sai-san- le llamo Hinata suavemente.

-¿P-podría a-ayudarme?- pregunto un poco apenada, a pesar de tener buenas técnicas, ella no tenia la suficiente fuerza para levantar a Sasuke ella sola.

Sai no se negó, aunque estaba un poco confundido por lo que sentía, no podía decirlo que no a Hinata.

Le ayudó a levantarlo y entre los dos lo cargaron.

-Y…¿Dónde piensas llevarlo?- le preguntó Sai sin mirarla.

Hinata pensó unos momentos, luego pensó en un lugar en donde no lo descubrirían.

-E-En la mansión U-Uchiha- dijo.

Sai no dijo nada ni se inmuto, concentro su chacra y de inmediato ya estavan en la casa de Sasuke.

Hinata agradecía a Sai, miraron la casa y vieron que el tiempo y el polvo había hecho de las suyas en ese lugar.

Lo colocaron en un sofá de la sala, el cual estaba cubierto de polvo, Hinata examinó a Sasuke, no era experta pero sabía lo básico, se percato de que algunas heridas dejaban de sangrar, pero había una en su pecho que al parecer no paraba.

Sai miraba mientras inspeccionaba a Sasuke, no decía nada ni se había movido del lugar.

-S-Sai-san- le llamó Hinata –P-podrías cuidar de el, p-por favor, i-iré a buscar unas vendas-

Sai asintió y sonrió como siempre lo asía, Hinata le correspondió la sonrisa y de inmediato fue a buscar unas vendas o algo para detener la hemorragia, así que rápidamente se dirigió a su casa.

Sai tomo una silla del comedor y la coloco frente al sofá donde estaba Sasuke, al parecer ya no sentía dolo por que no se quejaba.

Sai pensaba en lo que sintió esa tarde, jamás había sentido algo, investigaría en algún libro para ver si no estaba enfermo o algo por el estilo.

En eso pensaba cuando Hinata llegó, traía vendajes y un frasco.

Se acercó a Sasuke, pero antes de eso se volteó a Sai.

-S-Sai-san, p-podrías ir a ver a los demás, n-no quiero q-que descubran que e-estamos con Uchia-san- dijo suavemente.

-¿Qué deseas que les diga?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Hinata se sonrojo, las sonrisas de Sai eran extrañas de algún modo, por lo que la ponían nerviosa.

-Etto…, d-di que me acompañaste a-a mi casa y que c-como me sentía m-mal que no podré r-recibir a nadie- dijo Hinata mientras miraba Sai.

Sai asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo, muy a su pesar, pero supo ocultarlo bien con una sonrisa.

Hinata suspiró, miró a Sasuke y se percato que tenía que quitarle su yukata, se sonrojo por completo, aunque Sasuke no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, el hecho de quitársela por completo la ponía nerviosa.

Tragó saliva y como pudo desató la cinta que sostenía su pantalón y retenía su yukata.

Tomo mas aire y se dispuso a quitársela, en cuanto tuvo que meter sus mano debajo de la yucata, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo, los músculos del pecho de Sasuke estaban marcados, por lo que se podían sentir, se puso nerviosa y comenzaba a sonrojarse más.

Se ayudo con una mano para levantar a Sasuke y con la otra terminar de quitarle su yukata.

La tiró en el suelo ya que estaba cubierta totalmente de sangre.

Hinata suspiro, al menos avanzo algo, después tomo un pequeño pañuelo y lo unto con un poco del ungüento que traía.

Volvió a tomar aire y puso el ungüento en cada herida que tenia Sasuke, cuando termino le puso más atención a esa herida en su pecho, la toco levemente, cuando una mano se poso en la suya.

Hinata se sobresalto y vió que la mano era de Sasuke, dirigió su mirada asía su rostro y se percato de que la veía, Hinata se perdió en su mirada y al parecer Sasuke en la de ella.

Como pudo se sentó en el sofá, pero soltó un leve quejido, Hinata lo sostuvo para que no cayera pesadamente.

Sasuke aun no decía nada no dejaba de mirar a Hinata, lo que la había puesto nerviosa.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo finalmente Sasuke fríamente, Hinata se asusto un poco por el tono que utilizó Sasuke.

-Etto…yo, s-soy Hyugga H-Hinata- dijo nerviosamente mientras desviaba su mirada, ya que Sasuke la seguía mirando insistentemente.-¿A-acaso no m-me recuerda U-Uchiha-san?

Le preguntó.

Sasuke parpadeó, si ahora que lo recordaba había una chica llamada Hinata en su clase, pero sólo la conocía de vista.

Pensaba acercarse más a ella pero el dolor lo detuvo, poniendo una mueca de dolor y sosteniendo su estomago.

-P-por favor U-Uchiha-san, n-necesitas descansar- le dijo ayudandole a recostarse en el sofá suavemente.

-¿Por que me ayudas?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Hinata desvió la mirada, se sonrojo de nuevo por la mirada de Sasuke.

-N-No p-pensaba d-dejarlo ahí U-Uchiha-san, u-usted m-moriría- le dijo desviando su mirada.

Sasuke hizo memoria y recordó la ultima imagen que vio antes de perder el conocimiento, y la comparo con Hinata, se percato del parecido.

-Así que fuiste tu- dijo desviando su mirada y sonrojándose levemente, también recordó que creyó que estaba muerto y había visto.

-un ángel- dijo Sasuke suspirando.

-¿D-dijo a-algo U-Uchiha-san?- preguntó Hinata al no entender lo que dijo Sasuke.

-Dime Sasuke por favor- le dijo ignorando la pregunta de Hinata.

Hinata se sonrojo y asintió.

Sasuke se percato y sonrió para si, al parecer sería interesante estar con ella.

**Wuajaja x3**

**Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo x3**

**Se que tengo otros fics sin acabar xD **

**Pero es que me surgió la inspiración y pues no me resistí xD**

**Este esta dedicado para mi perver amiga y hermana Pandita xD**

**Y al fan club de NU x3**

**Nos vemos y dejen review x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holap x3**

**Como lo prometido es deuda lo continuo xD**

**Como saben Naruto (ni ninguno de los bombonzotes que salen) me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto (si fueran mios Itachi seguiría vivo TT, Itachiiiiiiiii T-T)**

* * *

-_Dime Sasuke por favor- le dijo ignorando la pregunta de Hinata._

_Hinata se sonrojo y asintió. _

_Sasuke se percato y sonrió para si, al parecer sería interesante estar con ella._

* * *

Un silencio total se hizo presente, para Hinata era incomodo, mantenía su mirada baja y el

rubor en sus mejillas no desaparecía, Sasuke al contrario se quedaba mirando a Hinata, la manera en que lo llamaba y como se sonrojaba, le daba un poco de gracia.

Suspiro, estaba cansado y un poco adolorido, se volvió a acomodar en el sillón, pero soltó un quejido de dolor, se sostuvo el pecho y sintió un líquido viscoso y cálido recorrer sus dedos…. Sangre.

Hinata se percató, tomo rápidamente un pañuelo y lo coloco en la herida haciendo presión para detener la sangre.

Sasuke la miró de nuevo, por alguna extraña razón le gustaba ver como ponía nerviosa a Hinata de solo mirarla.

Después de unos momentos Hinata retiró el pañuelo y comenzó a curar la herida de Sasuke sin mirarlo a los ojos, odiaba sentirse así al lado del Uchiha y lo peor no comprendía por que.

Sasuke la seguía mirando de tal manera que Hinata lo sentía. Terminando de curar la herida se dispuso a levantarse pero Sasuke la detuvo.

-¿Te quedaras esta noche?- le preguntó, no entendió por que pero deseo preguntarle eso.

Hinata parpadeo, y se sonrojo, tal vez si se quedaría, nadie la esperaba en casa y Sasuke necesitaba a alguien que le cuidara.

Asintió suavemente sonriendo y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, la soltó se recostó y se dispuso a dormir placidamente.

Hinata suspiro derrotada, se dirigió al pasillo principal para buscar el comedor, no había comido nada desde su encuentro con Naruto y los demás.

Se detuvo en seco al recordar lo sucedido, no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza y sollozar levemente, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Calló suavemente de rodillas en el corredor, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, sabia que Naruto no correspondería sus sentimientos, siempre lo supo pero jamás lo admitió, o no quería aceptarlo.

Calmo sus sollozos, aun las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, a pesar de que su llanto era leve, la soledad y silencio de la casa parecía aumentarlo.

Volvió a tomar aire y se tranquilizaba ella misma, secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo, entonces se percato de que su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, de la sangre de Sasuke.

Se sorprendió de la cantidad de sangre que había.

_-Ha perdido mucha sangre-_ pensaba mientras miraba su ropa –_y aun así pudo hablar y moverse, será mejor que utilicé un poco de mi chacra y aplicar lo poco que me ha enseñado Tsunade-sama_-

Regreso a la habitación donde estaba Sasuke, vio que un dormía, sonrió.

_-Sasuke-san se ve muy lindo cuando duerme-_ pensaba mientras soltaba una risilla

Se acerco a el y aparto unos mechones de cabello de su rostro, lo miró y sonrió, en verdad Sasuke era apuesto, pero cuando dormía parecía un niño pequeño.

Bajo su mirada hasta su pecho, vio como las vendas comenzaban a tener un color carmesí, tenía que ayudarlo y rápido.

Respiro una gran cantidad de aire y luego exhalo, sabía poco de cómo utilizar su chacra en heridas.

_-Tsunade-sama me enseño lo básico, espero funcione- _, pensaba mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho, cerró sus ojos para concentrar su chacra en ellas, le costaba trabajo pero al final lo logró, comenzó a curar la herida de Sasuke, al parecer comenzaba a funcionar ya que su rostro comenzaba a reflejar alivió.

Hinata respiraba agitadamente, el mantener su chacra en sus manos y trasmitirlo a Sasuke le costaba.

Hacía esto con su estilo de pelea, pero su chacra lo utilizaba para dañar no para curar.

Finalmente retiro sus manos y dejo caer sus brazos pesadamente, respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento, se sentó en el suelo, ya que había permanecido hincada para estar a la altura de Sasuke.

Miro de nuevo a Sasuke y se dio cuenta de que estaba despertando, Sasuke se incorporo lentamente y se percato de que ya no le dolía el cuerpo.

-S-Sasuke-san- le llamo Hinata, aun cansada, Sasuke la miró y se dio canta de su condición, respiraba con dificultad y sudaba.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó un poco extrañado por la escena.

Hinata suspiró, se levanto con un poco de dificultad, miró a Sasuke y le sonrió dulcemente.

-M-me alegra que s-se sienta mejor S-sasuke-san, u-utilicé mi c-chacra para c-curarlo- decía aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke la miró un poco sorprendido, luego bajo la mirada ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo de su cabello.

-Gracias- dijo muy levemente, no entendía por que le ayudaba, por que ella cada que sonreía le hacía sentir algo que no sentía desde hace mucho.

Puso una mano en su pecho como queriendo recordar, ese calor y amor que había olvidado.

Hinata se dio cuanta del silencio de Sasuke, se acerco una silla para poder sentarse, tomo la una de las manos de Sasuke, lo que lo saco de su pensamiento.

-S-sasuke-san- lo llamo dulcemente, el la miró, sus ojos eran como de un color turquesa, parecían la luna, totalmente opuestos a los de el.

Asintió, Hinata sonrió.

-Amm.. p-por cierto S-sasuke-san- le llamó Hinata quedamente, jugaba con sus dedos y estaba totalmente sonrojada. –P-podría prestarme un p-poco de ropa, e-es que la mía e-esta c-completamente sucia- Termino de decir mientras miraba sus dedos.

Sasuke la miro de arriba abajo y era verdad, su ropa y la de ella estaban cubiertas de sangre.

-Esta bien- dijo fríamente mientras se levantaba del sillón. –Sigueme- le dijo casi como una orden.

Hinata parpadeo y pronunciando un leve "Hai" le siguió.

Caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión, Hinata miraba para todos lados, el lugar era muy lúgubre, y daba un sensación de tristeza.

Sasuke se detuvo frente a una puerta y la deslizo, era una habitación, entro y se dirigió al armario.

Hinata entro después de el y se sentó en la cama, hecho un vistazo a su alrededor, estaba oscuro pero la luz de la luna daba un poco de visibilidad.

Entonces se percato de un porta retratos que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, pero se encontraba de cabeza.

Lo tomo y lo observo, en ella estaba una mujer, un hombre, un niño y un joven. Hinata reparo en el niño. –Sasuke-san- dijo para si misma, luego se fijo en el joven. –El debe ser su hermano, que cruel debe ser que tu hermano halla matado a toda su familia- pensaba mientras comparaba la mirada del pequeño de la foto, con el joven que ahora estaba con ella en esa habitación.

-Aquí tienes- le dijo Sasuke lanzando un playera de color negro sobre la cama.

Hinata dio un respingo y asintió, dejo la foto en su lugar pero la puso como debería de estar boca arriba.

-G-gracias Sasuke-san- decía mientras tomaba la playera, no era muy grande pero tal vez si le serviría.

-Puedes cambiarte aquí o en el baño- le dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía una playera igual a la que le había dado a Hinata, la cual remarcaba sus músculos.

Hinata no pudo evitar mirarlo, pero rápidamente desvió su mirada al darse cuanta que Sasuke la miraba.

Termino de vestirse y salio de la habitación, Hinata lo miro mientras se alejaba y salía por la puerta cerrándola detrás de si dejándola sola en la habitación.

Suspiro, instintivamente volteo a ver el porta retratos, suspiro de nuevo, comenzó a desvestirse, decidió quedarse con el pantalón ya que no tenia sangre, se puso la playera que le dio Sasuke, era muy justa por lo que se remarcaba muy bien su cuerpo, a ella no le gustaba eso pero no había otra opción.

Salio a de la habitación y se asomo al pasillo, comenzó a caminar, de pronto sintió una corriente fría de aire y se abrazo a si misma, miro el cielo, unas nubes negras comenzaban a ocultar la luna, al parecer llovería.

Llego a la sala principal donde había estado antes, busco con la mirada a Sasuke pero no lo encontró, entonces escucho ruidos en una habitación contigua, de ahí provenía un olor muy sabroso de comida, Hinata recordó entonces que había ido a buscar el comedor, y no creyó que estuviera en el cuarto contiguo.

Comenzó a acercarse a la entrada y se asomo tímidamente inspeccionando con la mirada, ahí encontró a Sasuke parado junto a la estufa haciendo de comer.

Se sorprendió, no creyó que Sasuke tuviera algunas habilidades culinarias.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunto el Uchiha sin mirarla, Hinata dio un respingo.

-Este… yo…- de pronto el estomago de Hinata rugió de una manera muy graciosa, recordándole que tenía que alimentarlo. Se puso más roja de un tomate y bajo la mirada muy apenada.

Sasuke se detuvo un instante y sonrió a su manera. –Al parecer si- dijo mientras regresaba a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Toma asiento- le dijo aun sin mirarla. Hinata asintió y vio una mesita se sentó en uno de los cojines aun con su rostro rojo por la vergüenza.

Después de unos minutos Sasuke colocó un plato hondo con arroz y un poco de salsa encima.

Se sentó en silencio frente a Hinata y comenzó a comer, Hinata miró su plato y luego Sasuke, tomó unos palillos y comenzó a comer.

Los dos comieron en silencio hasta que acabaron. Hinata tomo aire y se puso de pie, Sasuke solo la miró.

-S-sasuke-san d-déjeme hacerle un té c-como agradecimiento- dejo nerviosa mientras hacia una reverencia.

Sasuke la miro y desvió la vista a otro lado. –Como quieras- dijo con indeferencia, Hinata se enderezo y tomo su plato y el de Sasuke, los lavo y de inmediato busco con que hacer el té.

Sasuke solo la miraba, la seguía con la mirada, luego se dio cuenta que esa playera negra que le había dado le había quedado muy justo resaltando sus atributos, se sonrojo un poco y desvió su mirada, Hinata continuó con su labor, Sasuke volvió a mirarla, entonces recordó a su madre, esa señora amable y gentil, pero que igual tenia su carácter.

Todas las mañanas la veía ahí, en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno.

-Kasaan- dijo Sasuke por lo bajo, y suspiro, el recordar a su madre no le hacía mucho bien, pero de igual manera se sentía feliz de algún modo.

Hinata termino de hacer el té y colocó dos tazas en la mesita, una frente a Sasuke y la otra para ella.

Se volvió a sentar y comenzó a tomar de su té.

-Gracias- dijo Sasuke y comenzó a beber de su té, Hinata parpadeo y luego sonrió dulcemente.

-N-no g-gracias a usted S-sasuke-san- Sasuke se tenso, esa sonrisa lo hacía sentir raro, como nervioso, y eso no le gustaba.

-Será mejor que te vallas, tu padre se molestara si no llegas- le dijo Sasuke monótonamente mientras miraba por la puerta que daba hacia el jardín, la cual estaba abierta. Sasuke no conocía mucho de la familia de Hinata, pero conocía el carácter de Hiashi por su padre, el luego le contaba a su madre ciertas cosas sobre el y sobre el de su primo Neji, además el tuvo el gusto de conocerlo en persona y tener un "ameno" encuentro.

Entonces Hinata quedo en silencio, bajo su mirada cubriéndola con su flequillo y su rostro se ensombreció.

-Y-yo…- decía Hinata con la voz entre cortada, Sasuke la miró atento.

-y-ya no v-vivo más e-en la m-mansión H-Huyga- decía mientras tomaba aire y trataba de no llorar.

-M-mi p-padre me o-ordeno a-abandonarla, p-por que no e-era digna p-para p-pertencer a-al clan- Termino de decir mientras gotas saladas caían por blanco ojos, Sasuke la miro un poco sobresaltado, no creyó que Hiashi fuera capaz de hacer eso.

-N-nadie l-lo sabia h-hasta ahora, e-excepto T-Tsunade-sama- Se enjuago las lagrimas con una de sus manos, aun tenía la mirada baja.

Sasuke la observo, de verdad se veía muy afligida pero lo aparentaba muy bien, no supo por que pero poso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la Hyuga, ella reaccionó y levanto la mirada hacía Sasuke, el solo la miraba de manera consoladora y comprensiva, aunque su rostro no lo mostrara sus ojos si, Hinata se quedo mirando sus ojos, esos ojos negros como la noche.

Sasuke comenzó a mover su dedo pulgar sobre mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas, miró sus ojos, blancos como la nieve o la luna.

Un deseo inexplicable se comenzó a apoderar de los dos, Sasuke comenzó a cercarse a Hinata, dejando escasos centímetros entre sus rostro.

La beso suavemente en los labios, como ella no se resistió o lo negó continuo.

Hinata no sabía por que permitía que la besara, era su primer beso y se lo había dado alguien que apenas conocía, pero, le hacía sentir algo muy especial, así que le permitió continuar.

Sasuke profundizó el beso, haciéndolo cada vez más intenso, pasó sobre la pequeña mesa del comedor y haciendo que Hinata se acostara suavemente en el suelo, con el sobre ella, aun besándola.

Se separaron por a falta de aire, la miró a los ojos, en ellos vio necesidad y deseo, sonrió con altanería como satisfecho de la mirada que le daba Hinata.

Comenzó a besar su cuello y de vez en cuando le daba pequeñas mordidas, Hinata gemía levemente, se mordía el labio inferior para acallarlos un poco, pero todo era inútil.

Sasuke comenzó a descender más, al toparse con la playera de Hinata busco el final y empezó a quitársela, ella solo levanto las manos permitiendo que la playera despareciera por completo.

Hinata se sonrojo al mirar como Sasuke la contemplaba, luego desabotono su sosten y lanzo junto a la playera, comenzó a besar sus pechos y jugar con ellos con sus manos.

Hinata gemía, aun mordía su labio inferior para acallarlo, Sasuke se percato y lentamente se acerco a su oreja.

-No te preocupes, nadie puede oírte, solo estamos tú y yo- le dijo sensualmente mientras le mordía la oreja.

Hinata soltó un gemido más sonoro. No entendía por que no te le pedía que se detuviera, eso estaba mal, quería pedirle que no continuara más, pero simplemente de su boca lo único que salían eran gemidos de placer.

Sasuke continuo descendiendo por su estomago hasta llegar a su pantalón, comenzó a desabotonárselo y quitárselo lentamente dejándola simplemente con sus braguitas.

Hinata se sonrojo mucho más debido a como la miraba Sasuke, el sonrió al percatarse de ello, se saco su playera y noto como ella se sonrojaba a un más.

-Sasuke-kun, o-onegai, d-deténgase- decía Hinata entre gemidos, Sasuke había comenzado de nuevo a besarla.

Pero se detuvo de repente al oír su voz, la miro a los ojos, en ellos había suplicas de que no continuara, gruño por lo bajo, quería continuar, pero no la obligaría.

Suspiro sonoramente mientras se levantaba de su posición, Hinata se cubrió con su playera su pecho, que estaba descubierto, miro a Sasuke que tenía la mirada fija en el patio.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pensaba en Hinata, en su familia y en su hermano, suspiro, ¿Qué sucedería de ahora en adelante?, había estado a punto de hacer algo con ella, pero, ¿que sucedería, se quedaría a su lado, se iría y lo dejaría?, o que había de el, ¿regresaría oficialmente a Konoha, sus amigos lo tratarían como antes?

Chasqueo la lengua de descontento, jamás había pensado eso hasta ahora, eran tantas cosas que podrían suceder, pero siempre había algo presente.

-S-sasuke-san- lo llamo Hinata sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-P-perdóneme por f-favor… y-yo-

-No tienes que decir nada- le interrumpió Sasuke tajante sin mirarla, se levanto mientras Hinata lo miraba.

-Será mejor que vallas a dormir, ya es tarde- le dijo caminando hacia la salida.

-Puedes escoger la habitación que quieras, buenas noches- y diciéndole esto salio de la cocina.

Hinata bajo la mirada, no sabia porque, pero se sentía mal de alguna manera, puso una de sus manos sobre su corazón, le dolía.

-B-buenas n-noches, S-sasuke-san- susurro Hinata para si, mientras fuera comenzaba a caer la lluvia.

* * *

**Wuajajajaja**

**Estuvo cerca XD**

**Pero aun es muy pronto uu **

**Sino donde iba a quedar Sai xD **

**Espero este capi les haya gustado :3 **

**Por cierto gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario, me animan a seguir escribiendo x3 **

**Dejen Review x3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holap :3**

**Ya se que me he tardado mucho, que ya casi me quieren linchar xD**

**Pero pues al fin, aquí tienen el capi :3, espero sea de su agrado **

**Este capi esta especialmente dedicado a Helenhr, que es fan del hinasai xD**

**Y tambien a los otros tantos fans de hinasai :3**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto (T^T Itachiiiiii!!!) **

_-Puedes escoger la habitación que quieras, buenas noches- y diciéndole esto salio de la cocina. _

_Hinata bajo la mirada, no sabia porque, pero se sentía mal de alguna manera, puso una de sus manos sobre su corazón, le dolía. _

_-B-buenas n-noches, S-sasuke-san- susurro Hinata para si, mientras fuera comenzaba a caer la lluvia. _

Quería llorar, ese dolor en su corazón quería que lo hiciera, pero no, no lloraría, no lo haría por alguien que no valía la pena.

Busco su ropa en el piso, se vistió mientras pensaba en lo sucedido.

-_Pero que tonta soy_- se recriminaba mentalmente la Hyuga-_ ¿Por qué simplemente no lo lleve al hospital, o le dije a los demás?_- pensaba mientras se colocaba su chamarra.

-_Pero…-_ miro hacia donde se había ido Sasuke -_¿por que no lo hice?-_

Sasuke daba vueltas en su cama.

_-¿Por qué, por que me siento así?- _pensaba mientras miraba el techo _–Y… ¿Por qué me enfade cuando me pidió que me detuviera?-_ ahora estaba acostado sobre uno de sus costados mirando la puerta.

Bufo de disgusto, la Hyuga lo hacía sentir diferente, y eso le gustaba, pero no del todo.

_-¿Todavía estará aquí?- _pensó Sasuke, cerro los ojos y se concentro, rastreo mentalmente la mansión, y para su sorpresa, no sintió ninguna presencia.

-Se ha marchado- dijo El Uchiha al aire. –Y tal vez no vuelva, ¡Maldición!- se regaño a si mismo, apretando los puños, ¿Por qué no podía controlarse?, era un estúpido.

-Si que has cambiado en estos años Hyuga- dijo Sasuke para si mismo, mientras sonreía lascivamente.

Hinata caminaba por las calles de Konoha, la lluvia la empapaba por completo, pero no le importaba, venia tan metida en sus pensamientos que no sentía el frío de la lluvia.

Levanto la vista el cielo, y cerro los ojos, dejando que el agua mojara su cara.

_-Tal vez debería…-_ -Hinata-san, ¿Qué hace toda empapada?- le interrumpió Sai, que estaba parado junto a ella, cubriéndola con un paraguas que llevaba, el la había visto caminar al dar vuelta en un esquina, así que quiso ver que le pasaba.

Hinata lo miro, de manera triste para volver a bajar la mirada, lo que hizo que Sai quitara su sonrisa habitual, entonces recordó donde había dejado a Hinata.

-Hinata-san- la llamo Sai -¿No se había quedado en casa de Sasuke-san?- Hinata, ante tal pregunta, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, para luego cerrarlos fuertemente.

-I-ie- dijo Hinata levemente. –E-el ya esta m-mejor, a-así q-que me voy a c-casa- decía Hinata mientras le dedicaba un sonrisa a Sai, tan parecida a las de el, tan falsa.

Sai no se inmuto, sabia que mentía, pero no la obligaría a decirlo, había leído un libro sobre ello, si ella no quería decirle ahora, se lo diría después, o al menos eso suponía.

Sai finalmente volvió a sonreír, pero a su manera, lo que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara.

-Pero antes debería cambiarse de ropa Hinata-san, podría enfermar- decía aun sonriendo.

-A-ah, s-si, pero…- -No hay problema, puedes ir a mi casa- la interrumpió de nuevo Sai.

Hinata no pudo hacer mas que sonrojarse, y asintió no muy segura.

-Vamos- le dijo Sai aun sonriéndole, tomo su muñeca he hizo que lo siguiera.

Sai para que no se empapara más, hizo que Hinata se apegara más a él abrazándola de la cintura.

Hinata completamente roja de la vergüenza, pero Sai era muy calido, a pesar de sus sonrisas que parecen no trasmitir algún sentimiento, Hinata levanto la mirada para verlo al rostro, miro sus facciones, eran frías e indiferentes, serias…

_-Como él…- _no pudo evitar pensar en ello, eran parecido, pero al mismo tiempo diferentes.

A Sasuke le gustaba estar sólo, el no mostrar sus sentimientos, dudas o pesares, al igual que Sai, pero este se esforzaba en comprender a los demás, en aprender como tratarlos, como convivir, incluso a Hinata le había tocado verlo, leyendo un libro interesante, le llamo la atención la dedicación que tenía, cada día que iba a la biblioteca, ahí estaba él, leyendo, pero Hinata, no le había hablado en todo ese tiempo, no quería molestarlo.

Sonrió con melancolía, el estar con Sai le hacía recordar a Sasuke, y estar con Sasuke a Sai.

Río por lo bajo, si no los conociera, diría que incluso parecían familia.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata-san?- preguntó Sai mientras bajaba la mirada para verla.

-N-nada Sai-san- decía Hinata tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa, Sai la miro sin inmutarse, sólo se limito a asentir. –Ya hemos llegado- le dijo mientras señalaba un pequeño edificio.

-Vivo en un pequeño departamento aquí, en el último piso- decía Sai mientras guiaba a Hinata a la entrada de aquel edificio.

Mientras subían las escaleras se formo un silencio, el cual incomodaba un poco a Hinata, pero no así a Sai.

Llegaron a su destino y Sai abrió la puerta con una llave, el apartamento estaba completamente oscuro, buscó con su mano el apagador y lo presionó.

Entonces Hinata pudo contemplar el interior del apartamento, tenía un estilo muy neutro, o descuidado, como si no se viviera ahí, sólo había lo indispensable, nada más, entro y pudo apreciar que en el piso había varios dibujos, eran hojas sueltas, y en un pequeño rincón, cerca de la ventana estaba un caballete, con un cuadro cubierto con una manta.

-Pasa- le dijo Sai con una sonrisa, Hinata se sobresalto un poco, pero luego sonrió y asintió.

Al entrar trato de no pisar ningún dibujo, le daba un poco de pena moverlos, pero para su mala suerte, mojo uno, ya que estaba empapada, se agacho rápidamente a levantarlo y secarlo como pudiera, antes de que la tinta se corriera.

Cuando lo tomo en sus manos, vio que era un retrato, el agua no lo había mojado por completo, así que pudo apreciar de quien era.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, era de ella la imagen que estaba en el papel.

Incrédula, busco a Sai con la vista, y este sólo sonreía con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, se acerco a ella y tomó suavemente la hoja de sus manos, se dirijo a la venta, junto al caballete y deposito la hoja en una pequeña mesita, done había algunas pinturas y pinceles.

Hinata miro todo esto sin decir palabra, aun no entendía el por que Sai había hecho un retrato de ella.

-S-sai-san… p-por que…- quiso preguntar Hinata, pero la pregunta se quedo en sus labios.

Sai la miró sonriente y descubrió la pintura del caballete, y en el estaba un retrato de Hinata, hermosamente pintado, ella vestía un largo vestido rosa y un sombrero del mismo color en una escena digna de la Primavera.

Hinata no pudo contener su asombro, la pintura se veía tan real, los colores brillaban como si de una foto se tratara, no, como si pudiera tocar la imagen y sentir el calor del sol que estaba en lo alto del cielo, pero, ella no recordaba el haber vestido algo así, miró a Sai y el solamente no quitaba su sonrisa.

-No se por que lo hice- dijo Sai, mientras miraba la pintura -pero, desde que te vi en la tarde- hablaba mientras miraba a Hinata –No pude evitar hacer un cuadro de ti- concluía mientras sonreía como siempre.

Hinata al oír aquello se sonrojo enormemente, nadie la había halagado en ese sentido, se sintío aprecia y querida, bajo un poco la vista mientras daba un "gracias" levemente, después levantó la vista.

-E-es muy b-bonito- decía mientras el sonrojo se hacía más notorio y le sonreía dulcemente.

Sai se quedo sin palabras, su sonrisa era encantadora, el sonrojo si hizo más presente.

Un silencio se formo entre los dos, Hinata no sabía que decir, y Sai aun no salía del trance, entonces ella estornudó graciosamente, se abrazo a si misma y se limpio su nariz.

Cuando la escucho Sai reacciono, ella estaba empapada y ya había hecho un charco en el suelo, mientras, Hinata no dejaba de estornudar, Sai se acerco y la abrazo por detrás para calentarla un poco.

-Olvide que estabas empapada, será mejor que te cambies- le decía mientras sonreía.

Hinata no pudo hacer nada más que asentir, su cara estaba más rojo que un tomate o una fresa, esa situación le apenaba muchísimo y hasta creyó que llegaría a desmayarse.

Sai la soltó y la tomo de la muñeca para que le siguiera, la llevó hasta una puerta.

-Este es el baño, será mejor que te duches con agua caliente, para que no termines de enfermarte- le decía a Hinata mientras abría la puerta.

Hinata sólo asintió apenada sin mirarlo, aun estaba roja.

-Entra, ahora te traeré ropa para que te cambies- y diciendo esto se alejo dejando a Hinata sola.

Se quedo parada unos instantes, pero después decidió ducharse, entro al baño y se despojo de toda su ropa, abrió la llave y sintió el agua con su mano para ponerla en la temperatura correcta.

Cuando la sintió lo suficientemente caliente entro a la regadera y dejo que el agua la mojara por completo, su cabello caía con gracia sobre ella, cubriendo sus pechos, cerro los ojos y se dejo mimar por el agua caliente en su cuerpo.

Entonces varias imágenes de lo que había pasado con Sasuke llegaron como flashes a su cerebro, recordó sus besos, sus caricias, todo.

Se sonrojo por completo, cubrió su rostro con sus manos, quería llorar, ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuvo a punto de hacer algo con el Uchiha?, pero, no pudo evitar sentirse bien a su lado, desearlo como él a ella, no podía evitarlo, Sasuke era especial, te hacía ser adicto a él, a su olor, a su compañía, a todo lo que se refiriera a él.

Hinata trato de calmar su corazón, se había acelerado por los recuerdos, no quería admitirlo, pero le gustaría volver a repetirlo, y tal vez, terminar lo que habían empezado.

Inmediatamente agito su cabeza frenéticamente, ¿en verdad ella estaba pensando aquello?

Termino de ducharse y cubrió su rostro con una toalla que encontró, asomo su cabeza por la puerta, Sai ya se había tardado.

-S-sai-san- llamo Hinata mirando para todos lados, pero no obtuvo respuesta, cuando iba a regresar al baño una voz la asusto.

-Aquí esta la ropa- decía sonriente mientras le mostraba a Hinata un camisón doblado, de color gris, y un pantalón negro –Espero te queden- dijo mientras se los entregaba.

Hinata asintió y le agradecía, regresó al baño a cambiarse, vio que el camisón era un poco grande, era largo, pero sus pecho eran muy notorios, y eso no le gustaba, se coloco el pantalón el cual era como el de ella pero un poco más grande.

Salió del baño y comenzó a caminar, hasta dar con una habitación de donde veía salir luz, se acerco lentamente y vio que era la habitación de Sai, había una cama pequeña, para uno, y Sai estaba poniendo una especia de bolsa de dormir en el suelo.

-S-sai-san- llamo ella tímidamente, Sai la miró y sonrió –Puedes dormir en mi cama- dijo como si fuera lo más normal.

Hinata se sonrojo aún más, todo esto le daba mucha vergüenza.

-No, S-sai-san, s-será m-mejor que regrese a c-casa- decía mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

-Es mala idea que lo hagas- le dijo con el rostro serio –No ha dejado de llover y podrías enfermarte, mejor quédate aquí- decía mientras sonreía de nuevo.

Hinata suspiro derrotada, entró a la habitación y tomo asiento en la cama, mientras Sai se sentaba en el piso sobre la bolsa de dormir, lo miró, y sonrió, mientras le daba las buenas noches.

Los dos se acostaron a dormir, pero Hinata no podía conciliar el sueño, había comenzado a llover más fuerte, hace unos momentos no le molestaba, pero ahora era mucho más fuerte, incluso varios truenos ocasionales la acompañaban.

Se acurrucó mucho más, odiaba los días de tormenta, le gustaba la brisa, incluso la lluvia, pero odiaba las tormentas.

En un día como esté, lo recordaba perfectamente, había fallecido su madre, recordó como la llamaba, como decía su nombre una y otra vez, llorando, suplicando por ella, por su amor, su cariño, pero nunca acudió a su llamado, en un día como este, había perdido lo más preciado que tenía.

Comenzó a llorar en silencio, las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, mojando la almohada, era muy doloroso recordar aquello, eso, y el hecho de que ella estaba sola, si tenía a su equipo y a su sensei, pero, estaba sólo en su casa, en su vida, en Konoha, Neji era su primo y su protector, pero no llenaba ese vació que sentía, llego a creer que Naruto lo haría, pero, se dio cuenta que era una simple ilusión, que todos los cuentos que su madre le contaba, de cómo la princesa era encerrada en un castillo, y su príncipe azul la rescataba del dragón para vivir a su lado felices para siempre, de que la vida era un hermoso cuento de hadas, y que ella era un Princesa encerrada en un castillo, y que Naruto llegaría a recatarle de aquello.

-Y… vivieron felices… para siempre- susurró Hinata mientras más lagrimas caían de sus ojos, su madre solía terminar cada cuento con aquella simple e inmortal frase.

De pronto un trueno mucho más fuerte se escucho lo que hizo que gritara y se cubriera los oídos, comenzó a llorar más, necesitaba a su madre, necesitaba a alguien, necesitaba sentirse protegida.

Entonces sintió los brazos de alguien que la rodeaban por detrás, estrechándola.

-No llores Hinata- le dijo una voz a su oído. Hinata se sorprendió pero después quería llorar más, se dio la vuelta y vio a Sai, se lanzo sobre su cuello y comenzó a llorar, lloro todo aquello que no pudo, y se desahogó en su cuello, lloro y lloro hasta quedar dormida en su hombro.

Sai la retiro suavemente y la acostó en la cama, la arropo y cuando estaba apunto de levantarse sintió una mano que lo detuvo.

-No te vallas onegai- era Hinata, al parecer hablo dormida, por que no tartamudeo –quédate conmigo- suplico, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, Sai se acercó y se acostó a su lado, Hinata se recargo en su pecho y durmió placidamente.

Sai la contemplo, en verdad se veía como aquellas pinturas que alguna vez había visto en un libro, donde se ilustraban seres celestiales, ángeles.

Acarició su cabello y sonrió, momentos después también calló dormido.

En la casa de enfrente, justo donde estaba la ventana de aquella habitación se encontraba un figura cubierta con una capucha, se descubrió la cabeza y se vieron dos ojos rojos, llenos de furia, lo cuales miraban hacía la habitación, y templaban a las dos personas que dormían placidamente.

Apretó los puños, estaba furioso, decidió seguir a Hinata al ya no sentir su presencia en su casa, y la encontró aquí, en casa de su mala copia, soltó un gruñido, pero luego sonrió con superioridad.

-Ya lo verás Hinata- decía al aire mientras se cubría de nuevo la cabeza. –Me desearas tanto como yo a ti- y diciendo esto regreso a su hogar antes de ser descubierto.

Pero Sai lo había visto, aunque pareciera que había estado dormido, pudo sentir la presencia.

-Uchiha Sasuke- dijo en un susurro mientras no desviaba su mirada de aquel edifico, donde antes había estado Sasuke.

**Muajajaja X3**

**Que creen que pasara? jojojo XD**

**Neh, lamento no haber podido hacer una escena amm**

**Subida de tono con Sai xD, pero no se como manejarlo aun x_____x xD**

**Pero pues soy SasuHina Fan xD, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo OwO**

**Lamento haberlos hecho esperar mucho, en verdad lo lamento**

**Pero es que no había podido terminar este capi xD**

**Bueno prometo actualizar seguido**

**Y muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia :3**

**See ya x3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG!**

**Al fin lo continúo XD**

**Neh amy me amenaza con venir a jalarme las patas o.o xD**

**espero este capi sea de tu agrado**

**Me iré salteando los capis, o sea, uno sasuke otro sai uno sasuke otro sai etc. hasta que vea que es conveniente juntarlos a los dos jojojo xD**

**Neh sin mas aquí el cuarto capi :3**

El sol del nuevo día se asomaba por entre las montañas, todavía se sentía el aire húmedo de la tormenta del día anterior, pero todo debía continuar su curso, los establecimiento comenzaban a abrir sus puertas, el sol daba energías renovadas a la gente de Konoha, mas no así a una chica de cabello azulado, que miraba el cielo desde su ventana.

-Desearía poder regresar el tiempo- se lamentaba la Hyugga mientras miraba el celo azul. Todavía se encontraba en casa de Sai, hacia un rato que el había despertado y había salido a realizar una misión con su equipo, tal vez tardaría una semana en volver, o menos, todo dependía de lo bien que le fuera.

Suspiro cansada, se estiro un poco y decidió en limpiar un poco, Sai había sido muy bueno con ella, era lo menos que podía hacer.

El apartamento era pequeño por lo que no tardo mucho, después puso sus ropas a secar y finalmente iría a su propia casa.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras miraba el suelo, aun pensaba en Sasuke, en cierta manera se preocupaba por él, que si había comido, que donde estaba.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, no, no debía pensar esas cosas, Sasuke es independiente, no necesitaba a nadie, pero, entonces. ¿Por qué cuando la beso podía sentir una necesidad que no sabía describir bien del todo, pero que se sentía?.

-_Ya deja de pensar eso_- se regaño mentalmente –_Ya no importa, Sasuke-san no me necesita más_- bajo la mirada y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

- … nadie me… necesita- dijo en un susurro mientras la gotas saladas comenzaron a caer en silencio.

-Así que nadie te necesita- se escucho una voz en la ventana. Hinata sorprendida levanto la vista hacia ella, pudo sentir el aire matutino en su cabello, y lo vio, ahí estaba él sentado en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia fuera, era Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Co-como…- -te seguí- interrumpió Sasuke la voz de Hinata mientras volteaba a verla.

En sus ojos e podía ver un brillo extraño, como odio, duda y… ¿lujuria?. Hinata tembló al descifrar sus ojos, por que la miraba de esa manera, por la miraba con odio, y más importante ¿Por qué con lujuria?.

Sasuke bajo del marco y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, lentamente, como un depredador asechando a su presa, Hinata caminaba hacia atrás, con los llenos de temor, sí, le tenía miedo al Uchiha, le tenía miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle, y los sucesos de la noche anterior aun estaban frescos, cerro los ojos y continuó caminado hacia atrás, pero, sintió con horro que se le había acabado el camino y estaba recargada en una pared. Abrió los ojos, pero no vio a Sasuke, lo buscaba con la mirada pero no veía nada, de pronto alguien apareció delante de ella, era él, tomo sus muñecas y las puso por encima de su cabeza y apego su cuerpo al de ella, soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir como sus muñecas eran apretadas, cerró los ojos, tenía miedo de verdad.

-Mírame- se escucho la ronca voz de Sasuke en la habitación. Hinata no obedeció, temía mirar a Sasuke.

-Que me mires- insistió el Uchiha alzando levemente la voz. Hinata finalmente se rindió, abrió sus ojos y fue levantando la vista lentamente hasta toparse con los ojos de Sasuke.

Los dos se miraron uno segundos, Sasuke al ver el miedo en los ojos de Hinata sonrió muy levemente, Hinata al estar cerca la pudo observar, tembló, las piernas le fallaban. ¿Qué pensaba hacer Sasuke con ella?.

Sasuke se acerco más y más a su rostro, Hinata sólo cerró los ojos una vez más.

-No tengas miedo- le dijo Sasuke sensualmente en su oído, Hinata sintió el aliento calido de este y se estremeció.

Sasuke con una sola mano sostuvo las dos Hinata, para dejar una libre, esta la bajo lentamente y rozo suavemente uno de los pechos Hinata.

Hinata se estremeció, y se mordió el labio inferior, Sasuke sonrió un poco más al ver su reacción, ejerció más presión con su cuerpo y comenzó a masajear el pecho que había rozado antes.

Hinata se estremecía más y cerraba fuertemente los ojos y soltó un leve gemido, se regaño mentalmente por ser débil y dejar que el Uchiha hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Sasuke la torturo de esta manera por un buen rato, Hinata no lo soportaba más, era demasiado, jamás nadie había hecho esto con ella, era algo nuevo para ella, pero Sasuke parecía ser un experto.

De pronto sintió en sus labios algo calido, era Sasuke, la había besado. Hinata se resistía a ceder aun más ante él, pero Sasuke de manera hábil rozo la intimidad de Hinata haciendo que esta soltara un gemido de sorpresa y placer, lo que Sasuke aprovecho introducir su lengua en la boca de Hinata, y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Hinata se dejo llevar por Sasuke, se dio por vencida, su cuerpo se relajo, Sasuke lo notó y soltó sus muñecas, Hinata rodeo su cuello con sus brazos mientras Sasuke rodeaba su cintura.

Se mantuvieron así un rato, pero Sasuke se separo bruscamente sorprendiendo a Hinata, la tomó de la cintura levantándola del suelo, la llevo a la cama y la acostó ahí, de una manera no muy delicada. Hinata aun sorprendida miró a Sasuke, su rostro no mostraba nada pero sus ojos eran un mar de emociones.

La miro por un rato, como debatiéndose en su interior, Hinata iba a decir algo cuando Sasuke de nuevo se apodero de su boca, ahora con más brusquedad, Hinata sintió el peso de Sasuke sobre ella, mientras él acariciaba su cuerpo con sus manos.

Hinata gimió fuertemente al sentir la mano de Sasuke en su entrepierna, moviéndola lentamente y más aun al sentir la mano de Sasuke dentro de su ropa interior y uno de sus dedos rozando su entrada.

Sasuke no se podía más, si la tomaba ahora se moriría, pero entonces se detuvo, miro el rostro de Hinata sonrojado por sus acciones y jadeante, pero entonces reparo en donde estaban, frunció el sueño y su Sharingan se activo.

¡Estaba en la cama de su mala copia!, frunció el seño aun más y apretó los dientes, se supone que había venido a hablar con Hinata de algo que ya no recordaba, pero al verla no se pudo resistir, y más al oír sus palabras.

" … _nadie me… necesita",_ si, alguien la necesitaba, ese alguien era él, no sabía como, pero necesitaba sentirla junto a él, necesita su aroma y su presencia, pero, ella había venido a la casa de Sai, de ese hombre extraño que bien podía tachar de raro.

Gruño y se levanto de la cama enfadado, Hinata se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de Sasuke, aunque agradeció que se detuviera, pero, ella tenía la curiosidad de saber adonde la llevaría todo eso.

-Sa-sasuke-san- llamó Hinata, pero Sasuke no la miraba, tenía los puños apretados, pero sus rostro no mostraba nada, lo cual desconcertaba a Hinata, si sabía esconder sus sentimientos de todos.

Se levanto lentamente y su coloco detrás de él, con pena levantó una de sus manos para tomar el brazo de Sasuke, pero él tomo su muñeca rápidamente y la encaro, sus facciones eran duras, y en sus ojos se reflejaba el enfado y enojo que tenía.

Hinata lo miro con temor, se quería soltar, pero Sasuke no se lo permitía, cerró sus ojos por el dolor que sentía en su muñeca.

-O-onegai, me-me duele- dijo mientras trataba de zafarse, Sasuke frunció el ceño, de un rápido movimiento la jalo hacía él y le beso de nuevo.

Esta vez duro muy poco, después Sasuke la soltó haciendo que Hinata cayera al suelo, sosteniendo su muñeca. Levanto la vista mirando a Sasuke.

Este solo la miraba sin ninguna expresión, pero de pronto se asomo una pequeña sonrisa arrogante, se agacho a la altura de Hinata, esta solo cerro los ojos, y se encogió más en su lugar, Sasuke se acerco a su rostro, podía sentir el calor que despedía su respiración en su mejilla.

-Se que te a gustado- soltó de manera lasciva en el odio de la Hyugga, esta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Mientras miraba con desconcierto a Sasuke quien aun se encontraba a su lado.

¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?, ¿se estaba burlando de ella?.

Hinata bajo la mirada, la estaba utilizando, la utilizaba como si fuera un juguete, una muñeca, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, quería llorar, pero no le daría ese gusto a Sasuke, pero, permaneció callada, tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

Sasuke le dio un último beso en la mejilla y susurro algo a su oído, después salió por al ventana sin decir más.

Hinata se quedo ahí, sentada en el piso, temblaba, Sasuke la había utilizado, y ella sabía que volvería terminar lo comenzado.

Se tiró al piso mientras sostenía su peso con sus manos, no pudo más contener su llanto y lloró, sus lagrimas caían y mojaban el piso de madera, esta en shoock, Sasuke era un monstruo que se aprovecharía de ella, y ella, era muy débil para evitarlo, para hacerle frente.

Todo lo que sintió el día anterior y esta mañana habían sido remplazados por temor, temor asía Sasuke.

Se abrazo a si misma tratando de consolarse, el único que podía ayudarle no regresaría en unos días, no podía decirle a Kiba sobre Sasuke, no, no le diría a nadie sobre él, tenía miedo de que algo les pasase.

Las últimas palabras que el dijo antes de marcharse retumbaban en su mente._ "Volvere a terminar lo que comenzamos, Hinata"_

Lloró aun más, de nuevo estaba sola, tenía miedo, y no podía recurrir a nadie.

Solo podía esperar, esperar y ver si el futuro le traería algo mejor.

Sasuke saltaba sobre los tejados de Konoha, hacia un poco que se había encontrado con Hinata, se reprochaba mentalmente lo que le había dicho, pero no retracto sus palabras, pero estuvo tentado a hacerlo cuando vio la mirada de desconcierto que esta tenía.

Pero no había marcha atrás, ella le tendría miedo, eso era lo mejor, pero también el necesitaba de ella, aunque fuera solo su presencia, pero tenía que sacársela de la mente y eso fue lo único que se ocurrio, hacerle creer que la había utilizado, así, no solo le tendría temor, sino también odio, y eso era lo mejor tanto para él como para ella.

Suspiro cansado cuando llego de nuevo a su "hogar", si así podía ser llamado ese lugar tan lúgubre que alguna vez le dio los momentos más felices de su vida, y los más horribles.

Se sentó en la entrada que daba al jardín, donde alguna vez hubo flores llenas de vida y miro al cielo, estaba despejado, pero como él sabía "antes de la tormenta viene la calma" y él había desatado una tormenta sin saberlo.

Mientras Hinata miraba el mismo cielo azul, sus ojos estaban rojos por las lagrimas, pero su mirada mostraba determinación, desde el momento que dejo de llorar, decidió hacer algo por ella, algo se activo en su cerebro haciéndola reflexionar.

No permitiría que Sasuke la usara, ni que nadie más lo hiciera, o que la miraran con pena o desprecio, no ya no, el haber sido desterrada del clan, el ver como sus sentimientos por Naruto no fueron correspondidos, cuando creyó sentir algo por el Uchiha, pero este se burlo de ella fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Ya no se permitiría ser débil, se superaría, y les mostraría a todos de lo que era capaz, de la paz que había en su interior, se desato una tormenta, por las simple palabras del Uchiha, sus ojos cambiaron esa paz y tranquilidad, por determinación y decisión.

Una sonrisa arrogante se mostró en su rostro, una parecida a la de Sasuke cuando aun estaba en Konoha.

De pronto en el cielo unas nubes grises y negras aparecieron en el cielo, al parecer abría de nuevo tormenta, pero esta sería mucho mas fuerte que la anterior.

**O_O**

**Pero que diablos escribi xD, y aparte cortito xD  
**

**Neh como se dieron cuenta la actitud de hinata cambiara, bueno yo hubiera hecho eso si todo lo que narre me pasara ajajaj xD**

**Perdon por cortar tan feo la escena Sasuhina pero esque aun estoy pensando como sera el lemon en un futuro, o si sera sasuhina, saihina o … los tres jojojo xD**

**Ayudenme a decidir :3 **

**OMG!**

**No puedo creer lo que hizo Kishimoto _**

**Ya me mato a mis dos maridos (Itachi y kakashi) XD **

**Y ahora a Hinata x_x pero que %&%$& le pasa _**

**Pero bueno con todo eso se me fue la inspiración, pero regreso después de ver algunos videos xD**

**Este capi va dedicado a Amy-chan :3**

**Y gracias a todos pos los reviews que se toman el tiempo de escribir y a los que no tambien xD **

**Espero continuar pronto este y mis otros fics :3**

**see ya **


End file.
